


Darling dearest

by Lillies_and_pandas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillies_and_pandas/pseuds/Lillies_and_pandas
Summary: This is my first fic! Whoo, well fuck let's hope mama doesn't mess it up.Ronit likes Rachel...Rachel likes Ronit *shocker*Friends to lovers AUBased off of what happened in my December vacation last year, kinda sorta.It's a work in progress and I will be changing and fixing as I go along xx
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ronit got up from her bed, still groggy from the little sleep she got last night. She took off her silk night gown and got in the shower, the warm water flowing from the crown of the head down the slope of her back and finally trickling down making the slightest rain drop noises. She knew that just by standing there that it would not make the voices go away, she had been feeling like this for some time now…3 months to be exact. As the soap slides down her arms and to the floor, trying her hardest to wash the fatigue away, fingers deliberately scratching the surface of her head. Her nails blunt as they are trying to scratch the thoughts from her mind, it reminded her of this book she read when she was touring Belfast: “The fingers of my emotions dig deep into my mind.” She always wondered what that meant until she met Rachel, have you ever tried to sleep and the amount of feelings and thoughts just keep on multiplying until you are sleep deprived and yelling at your dog for barking at the pigeon outside the windowsill. She dried her hair and put on her black skinny jeans with a yellow and pastel pink Hawaiian crop shirt, Rachel was probably at the café already and of course she was running late, she took a 30-minute shower for fuck sake. Cooper was wagging his tail as she got to the door with his leash in is big, furry mouth.  
“Not now my big boy, Mommy is going out.”   
She got into her car and reversed out of the driveway, the faint sound of I Am Her by Shea Diamond playing on the radio in the background. She hums along as she overtakes a suspiciously slow driver and check to see who this moron could be, a teenager…that’s strange. As she stops in front of the café, she can see Rachel sitting at a table outside of the restaurant reading a book and sipping her tea. She’s wearing the floral dress I like; Rachel doesn’t like dresses but there are rare moments where she decides to wear one and she always looks so beautiful. She is not really one for frilly, feminine dresses but when she sees Rachel wearing one her heart skips a beat, she walks in and tells the waitress to bring 2 teas and a slice of lemon meringue with two spoons to the table where she is sitting. She walks up to Rachel’s table and Rachel shoots up and gives her a wide smile.  
“Ronit darling I haven’t seen you in ages.” She hugs Ronit tightly and she only hums a response  
“Earth to Ronit…is everything alright?” she asks with concern in her voice and squeezes Ronit’s bicep.  
“Yes!” she says a bit too loud to be convincing, “I’m sorry, I just haven’t been sleeping enough lately…I think I might be going crazy.” She gives Rachel a shy smile.  
“Anything you want to talk about? I know I don’t always listen to you but I always have time to help you out if something is wrong.”  
“It’s nothing serious, I’m just a bit distracted lately.” Ronit sees the waitress walking up to them with the tray and stops talking. The waitress places the teas down on the table and places the tart in the middle of the table with their spoons, the waitress smiles at them both and walks away.   
“Really? Do you want me to get fat? I haven’t had a lemon meringue in a long time, I think I forgot how it tasted.” Rachel licks her lips at the tart and lifts her spoon.  
Ronit giggles and takes a small bite of the tart not wanting too seem too nervous around her. “The chances of you picking up any weight is very little seeing as you are physically perfect.” She smirks and eyes Rachel up and down dramatically.  
“Oh, perfect huh? Really? Says the one spending hours in the gym everyday…what was it again? 2 hours in the morning and 2 hours at night? I still cannot understand who has the motivation to stand up so early in the morning just to sweat, I tried once and almost died.” Rachel laughs   
“Ms. Kuperman have you been spying on me? I am surprised, I thought you were in Nice for 4 months when actually you were just hiding from me.” Ronit pokes at Rachel and Rachel fakes a mock anger that can only be described as an angry puppy.   
“You’re cute when you’re angry, you know that?” Ronit comments  
“So I have been told and you know I hate it when you call me Ms. Kuperman.” Rachel replies, now fiddling with the spoon.  
Ronit looks at her with a smile on her lips and pulls the plate towards her and takes a big bite out of the tart, while looking Rachel directly. “I think you secretly like it, I think you feel like a sexy business woman…a CEO of some sort.” Ronit smiles at her and tries to get a reaction out of her.  
“Stop eating all the meringue, I want some as well...” Rachel starts.  
“No, I ordered it so therefore it is mine and mine only.” Ronit interjects.  
“Fine, be like that it is more than fine with me and stop with that. I do not like using my surname for anything because it sounds horrible, who wants a girl who has a surname longer than what she is tall?”  
_Ronit does_  
She sighs moves the plate to Rachel and puts her spoon down next to her cup. They talk back and forth for a while until it is time for them to go home, not because they want to but because the café is closing soon. They haven’t seen each other in a while and didn’t look at the time, they only noticed how late it has gotten when Rachel’s mom called to hear if she got to Cork safely and Rachel let her mom know that she would be staying at a hotel there. Ronit insisted on letting Rachel stay with her but she refused and said that she didn’t want to be in the way. She then said that Rachel had to come over even if it is only for another cup of tea and she didn’t take no for an answer. They arrive at Ronit’s place and as they walk in Rachel’s attention is immediately drawn to the picture of them on the shelf, she puts her coat on the rack and places her handbag on the kitchen counter. She walks up to the frame and picks it up.  
“I still remember this day; we went hiking for the first time and this was our first photo together.” Rachel looked over and saw Ronit taking out two cups of the cupboard.  
“I framed it shortly after you left, I found it on my laptop while I was scanning through some old photos. Would you like tea? I have that hot chocolate that you like as well” she took the hot chocolate put of the cupboard and showed it to Rachel.  
“Really! Oh please can I have a cup of hot chocolate, I could not find any of it in Nice and have been craving it for a while now. Wait, do you have…”  
“Mini marshmallows? Yes dear I know you always drink it like that.” Ronit grabs a few and places them in the cup, she walks over to Rachel and hands her the cup.  
“Thank you, I must say no one makes better marshmallow hot chocolate than you.”  
Ronit sit on the couch and gestures for Rachel to sit next to her and put on the tv, she mindlessly scrolls through a few movies on Netflix and finally stops at Anna Karenina and puts it on. She gets up to make some popcorn and stops abruptly when she hears Rachel gasp.  
“Anna Karenina! My favourite, Ronit darling are you trying to seduce me?” Rachel smirks and continues “I mean first it was lemon meringue, which I did not get a lot of because someone ate most of it, then it was marshmallow hot chocolate and now it’s my all-time favourite movie. If you were trying to get in my pants, you are doing one hell of a job Ms. Weisz.”  
“See now I don’t have a problem with you calling me that, although you sound like my students. You know what, rather just stick to my name. I don’t want to be reminded of any school work while I am on holiday.” Ronit frowned while saying it  
“I think I would make a very good student in your class, I am always on time and never misbehave…” Rachel got lost in thought and her eyes drifted away from Ronit’s stare  
_Misbehave_   
The word just made Ronit feel all squirmy and uncomfortable, it wasn’t supposed to be something that made her all warm around the edges, Rachel was probably just making a joke. Why was she reading so much into it? They sat in silence for another minute just going about their things, Rachel was watching her film and Ronit was on her phone looking at some dresses online. Rachel leaned over and put her head on her friends’ shoulder to see what she was up to.  
“That one is pretty, I think it will suit you quite well. It really is not a dress completely but it looks like one, and it’s black so you would look so pretty in it.” She heard Rachel say  
“Thank you, I was thinking of maybe upping my wardrobe. Not really so much as buying a million dresses but just a change of style.” Ronit said as she added the dress suit to her cart.  
“There is nothing wrong with the way you dress Ronny, but go ahead who am I to tell you what you can and can not wear.” Rachel poked at Ronit’s ribs tickling her.  
Ronit’s heart skipped a beat when she heard her nickname again, she completely forgot about it and when Rachel said it, it made her smile even wider. Rachel started getting cold by the looks of it because she got goose bumps all over her arms and legs, it’s probably the dress. Ronit got up and went to the hallway to get a big fluffy blanket from the closet and walked back putting the blanket over both of them. They watched the movie while Rachel sipped her hot chocolate, which is probably cold by now but she was never one to complain. She made herself comfortable against Ronit and placed her head on her chest while playing with the blanket, Rachel was never one for affection and Ronit wondered why she trusted her enough to be close to her. She started playing with Rachel’s hair and saw that she was drifting off to sleep and tried to fight it as hard as she could but soon enough she was out of it, she always smelt so nice something that came close to Jasmine or some other perfume with a woody smell to it. Ronit didn’t move an inch while Rachel was asleep, she didn’t want to wake her up, she had a long trip and Ronit thought that by denying her sleep would actually be a criminal offence on her part. After the film had finished, Ronit started reading a book that was on the table next to the couch. She felt her eyes get heavy and tried to squeeze in one more page before she would probably fall asleep, as she turned the page her phone rang and she tried to answer it as soon as possible as to not wake up her friend. She tried to find it but it had slipped in between the couch cushion, finally it stopped and Ronit let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Rachel stirred awake and turned her head upwards to her friend’s face.  
“Is everything alright dear? You seem tense.” She pointed out still rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Adorable.   
“Y-yes, I’m fine. My phone rang and I struggled to find it and I was scared I was going to wake you and I know how much you needed some sleep and…”  
“Ronny, calm down. No need to worry darling, I probably should get going in any case.” Rachel said  
“I’m sorry, but you can’t leave now it’s almost half past 12.” Ronit stated looking at her phone, narrowing her eyes at the brightness of it.   
“Really? I was out for a while huh?” Rachel said sitting upright.  
“Only for a while…why don’t you stay the night? Your car is here so tomorrow morning you can leave as early as you want, please?” Ronit looked at her with hope in her eyes.  
“I don’t want to impose Ronny…”  
“You wouldn’t be imposing my dear, I insist.” Ronit looked at her and pouted, Rachel could never say no to her pout.  
“Oh, alright then but I’m taking the bed.” Rachel said with a challenge in her voice.  
“is that so…” Ronit got up from the couch and turned to Rachel “Race you!”  
Ronit sped off down the hallway and Rachel was right behind her, they both skidded around the corner and jumped to get on the bed first. Rachel fell first, she heard a squeal and soon after Ronit landed on top of her. Ronit sat up immediately and looked at her friend. Rachel looked shocked.  
“Rachel, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I, I am so sorry I tho…”  
“Ronit, love look at me. I am fine, see?” Rachel looked at her poor shocked friend. Suddenly she felt hot all over, a tinge of red was crawling up her neck and nestling itself on her cheeks. She felt movement and looked down and saw that when Ronit sat up, she was now straddling her, well this is certainly new. She looked up to see if Ronit noticed the position they were in, Ronit looked at her with so much intensity in her eyes, more than she had ever seen. Ronit took Rachel’s hands and pinned them to the bed and came so close to her ear so that she could hear her light breathing. Steady. Calm. That was how Ronit was, it was how she knew her, always so self-assured.   
“Is this okay?” Ronit asked licking Rachel’s earlobe. Oh god how she wanted her right now but she couldn’t touch her, not with her hands pinned, her friend moved so that they were now exchanging breaths but never moving.  
“Y-yes.” Rachel croaked, her hips having a mind of their own, canting upwards. She tries to still them but to no avail.   
Ronit moves forward and barely touches her friend’s lips, waiting for her to back out, Rachel can’t take it anymore and surges forward. How can one person’s lips be so soft and she smells sweetly of lavender, she moves her head to the side to get a better angle and moans when teeth graze her lips. Ronit licks at Rachel’s lower lip and groans when she is welcomed with an open mouth, their tongues tango, step by step, like they were made for the erotic dance. They finally part for some air, Rachel looks as beautiful as ever with her mussed-up hair. Ronit lets go of her wrists and immediately Rachel grabs her friends’ waist and flips them over, Ronit is pleasantly surprised and waits to see what her friend would do next.  
“See now I have waited a very long time to do this and I a pretty fucking sure you were too.” Rachel starts unbuttoning her friends’ shirt  
“Wha-a- I ha- “Rachel cuts her off  
“What you don’t think I can see you staring at me when we talk or watch tv or the way you do everything I like; you are so sweet and my darling frankly probably the hottest person I have ever seen.” She tears Ronit’s shirt open and cups her right breast  
Ronit tries to keep her eyes open and focuses on her thoughts, she is not going to let her win so easily, two can play at this game.  
“S-so what, you think you’re all high and mighty just because you don’t show any attraction towards me as openly as I do…” Rachel licks her lips and moves to Ronit’s neck a slow kiss followed by a soft bite and a wet tongue to sooth the sting. “I th-think you want me to be open about it because like now, if I were to stop you, you would probably die from frustration…can you stop biting me we are having a conversation.” Ronit could feel Rachel smirk against her neck.  
_Oh shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

As the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Rachel grabbed her shirt and tore it off of her as Ronit looked up in shock, as her best friends' nipples strained against her thin black bra. 

"Is this fine?" Rachel asks as she moves her right hand behind her back to unclasp her bra.

"Y-yes" Ronit croaked as she herself tried to sit up and remove some of her clothing.

"Tsk-tsk, that's my job darling." Rachel said as she swats Ronit's hands away from her outfit.

"Please..."

"Please what? Hmm? Speak to me." Rachel waits for her friend to answer because she likes seeing her squirm.

"Just fucking take my clothes off, FUCK!" 

Ronit yelped at the sudden movement of Rachel's hands on her shirt, pulling it over her head. Rachel's hand snaked around her back and swiftly removed the piece of offending clothing. As the bra left Ronit's bodice, their lips met again, this was all so new. They tried to move slow but the room was charged with lust, Rachel pushed Ronit down by her shoulders and just stared at her friend. 

"God, you're beautiful. I can look at you forever." 

Ronit started blushing and smiled at her.

"Aw, is someone getting soft on me? That's a shame...I like it rough." And with that Ronit finally flipped them back over and felt a warmth coiling in her stomach as her crotch came in contact with a strong thigh. She gasped and started bucking her hips, her legs still clothed but the friction was all to sweet.  
Ronit still in her haze, forced herself to stop and climbed off, whining at her decision. She pulled off the remainder of both their outfits, as she removes Rachel's pants she can see the wet patch that formed on her panties. She licked her lips and removed her underwear, as they were both completely naked now, Ronit places both her hands on the inside of her thighs and spreads her legs.

"Are you sure about this?" God she loved consent, and Ronit looked so good between her legs, who was she to say no?

"I'm sure Ronny..." Rachel grabbed Ronit's hand and gave it a reassuring sqeeze.

She licks up her slit and could taste the heady sweetness coming from the source. Ronit thought she could die right there and still be more than happy, the sounds coming from Rachel were exquisite. She tried to enter Rachel but her thighs pressed around her ears and she couldn't reach, Ronit grabbed both of Rachel's thighs and spread them open and kept them there. She sucked on her clit and Rachel's back arched like a bow, she moaned and screwed her eye shut.

"FU-CK, Ronit...don't stop please, so fucking gooooddd."

Ronit enter her friend with one finger, trying to get ther comfortable with the feeling. She was so mesmerized with the motion that she forgot about the action at hand.

"Don't tease, I won't make it."

"I'm not teasing...i'm just figuring this all out." Ronit said as she removed her finger and traced around the outer lips.

"Can you figure it out after I come? Please you're tak-"

Ronit pushed two fingers inside her and her breath caught in her throat.

"Like this? Hmm, baby? Talk to me." While she spoke she sped up her fingers, knowing Rachel won't be able to answer.

"Y-yeah, l-like that, s-so close...harder."

Ronit's eyes went wide with shock and arousal.

"Fuck."

She sped up and could feel her arm starting to ache, she placed her mouth on her friend again and sucked on her clit, biting lightly and licking over it to sooth the pain. She flicked her toungue on and off, on and off. And with that Rachel came with a high pitched moan, graceful arch of her back, eyes shut, fingers grasping at the bed sheet, Ronit thought she might tear it. 

"Wow...I-uh, wow" Rachel was at a loss for words and Ronit moved up from between her legs, kissing her stomach and moving upwards to Rachel and licked off her fingers.

"Shit, that's hot."

"Tell me about it." Ronit says as she kissed Rachel deeper than usual. Rachel snakes her hand between them and as she aches to touch Ronit, she stops her hand.

"I am a bit tired...do you mind if we continue this tommorrow?" Ronit asks, trying not to hurt Rachel's feelings.

"Are you sure? I don't mind dear...was it too much?" She looks concerned, Ronit takes her hand and kisses it.

"No, no- well yes but in the best way, I promise i'm fine."

"Okay, do you want me to go?" Rachel asks with fear in her voice.

"Please don't, can we maybe sleep a little?"

"Of course."

And with that they fell assleep in each others arms. Ronit feels like she's in heaven, she nuzzles her face between the crook of Rachel's neck, smelling her shampoo. For the first time in a while, she feels safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 2 and 3 are so short.
> 
> It's kinda difficult *blushes*  
> I'll get better, I promise

The next morning, Rachel wakes with a mission...she turns over and looks at Ronit. She looks so peaceful, her face is relaxed and she looks so different when she isn't smiling. Rachel notices her even breaths, blanket barely covering her breasts on this summer morning, Rachel traces over the blanket on her chest and sees her nipples harden. So responsive, poor baby. She moves her hand under the blanket and trickles her fingers over Ronit's right breast, tracing along her curves and stops and a smooth patch of skin, she gasps and wonders how far she can go before her friend wakes up. Rachel carefully creeps under the blanket and settles between Ronit's legs, she opens them slowly as not to wake her. She bites softly at Ronit's thighs on her way up to her destination, Rachel moves forward and sucks of her clit softly. Ronit shifts and Rachel can see her brows knit together, she sucks harder and pushes 2 fingers inside her friend's cunt. Ronit moans and wakes up, she looks down between her legs and spreads them further. Rachel notices them movement and looks up from between her legs, the eye contact was too much.

"Rach! Oh myyy Goooddd, i'm s-so close...fuck fuck fuck."

Rachel moans against Ronit's center and the vibrations shoot right through her.

"Fuck, please Rachel...please" Ronit whines, she grabs Rachel's hair and pulls her impossibly close to her and attemps to ride her face.

With one final hard suck and Rachel's fingers pushed against the spongy part of her friend's vagina, the combination made Ronit see stars.

"Ah, f-fuuucckkkkk, yesssssss."

Rachel continues moving her fingers in and out of her until she comes down from her high.

"Shit, Rachel...oh my god, I- oh wow"

"That good huh?" Rachel asks as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"I want to wake up like that every fucking morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Any critiques will be helpful


End file.
